1. Field
The present invention relates to accounting processing in, for example, a telephone exchange system. In particular, the present invention relates to a telephone exchange apparatus, a telephone exchange system, and an accounting method using accounting information for performing accounting processing without a collecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a telephone exchange system in which a plurality of exchanges are connected by relay, the following accounting processing is disclosed. Specifically, if a call is originated from a sending exchange to a receiving exchange via a transit exchange through a private line and connected to a public network, the sending exchange and the transit exchange assign respective self exchange codes to each call, and the call is transmitted through the exchanges of the whole stage while accounting information is added to the call at each exchange. Then, a public network gateway exchange performs a series of accountings of the call (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. No. 3591100).
In the above prior art, each exchange has to add accounting information to the call in transmitting the call. Further, each call is provided with the self exchange codes of the exchanges. This increases the data amount, and complicates accounting processing.